Such a battery terminal is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-95076. One end of a wire connecting portion is connected to the wire and the other end thereof is folded back to form a circular fastening portion. A nut and bolt are mounted where the ends of the wire connecting portions are put together. The wire connecting portion, in a loose state when it has a larger diameter, is fitted around the battery terminal post. Then, the fastening portion is tightened by fastening the nut and bolt to securely couple the connecting portion to the battery terminal post.
However, the prior art battery terminal requires the cumbersome operation of tightening the bolt by means of a wrench while the terminal is being coupled to the terminal post. Particularly in recent years, there has been a tendency to pack a variety of equipment in the engine compartment of the automobile vehicle. This leads to impaired operability because of the lack of room to maneuver the wrench.